The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for peer to peer camera communication. More particularly, a method and apparatus for a camera device to share picture and camera settings within a network of cameral devices.
The following publications describe the general prior art for networked cameras.
Patent publication U.S. 2014/0028817 A1 discloses a credential transfer management system.
Patent publication U.S. 2011/0211096 A1 discloses a video system and methods for operating a video system.
Patent publication JP 5084640 B2 discloses a data receiver, a data transmission device and a control method.
Patent publication U.S. 2014/0043495 A1 discloses a wireless video camera and connection methods including multiple video or audio streams.
Patent publication CA 2802293 A1 discloses a method and device for sharing a camera feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,144,204 B2 discloses a self-contained wireless camera device, wireless camera system and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,164,617 B2 discloses combining views of a plurality of cameras for a video conferencing endpoint with a display wall.